The Slumber Party
by JadeElements
Summary: COMPLETEDMokuba invites Yugi and his friends over to his house for a slumber party, but when kaiba comes home...they're all crashed in the living room, except for one person, joey! SJ YYY MYM RB OT R&R!
1. The Plan

A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!......sigh....anyway, here's the story!  
  
Slumber Party  
  
1.The Plan  
  
************  
  
Mokuba Kaiba, the brother of the multi-millinaire Seto Kaiba, was sitting on his bed doing   
  
his homework. It was saturday night and he was bored and didn't want to do homework   
  
anymore. (a/n: don't ask why mokuba is doing homework on a saturday! I know I wouldn't  
  
be!) He got up placing his homework on his desk.  
  
"I wonder what Yugi and the others are doing? I know! I'll call them!" He picked up the   
  
phone and dialed Yugi's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Yugi! What are you and your friends doing tonight?" he asked happily.  
  
"Oh...I don't know what the others are doing but I'm not doing anything. Why?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to spend the night tonight! It's soooooooo boring over here   
  
and it would be nice to have some company, and some fun!!!"   
  
"Ok! I'll come over with Yami. And I'll call the others and ask them if they wanna go too.   
  
Ok?"  
  
"You're the best Yugi!" He hung up the phone and went to get things ready. 'Seto is   
  
probably going to be mad that I invited people to sleep over without asking.' He gathered   
  
up blankets, pillows and sleeping bags. 'Ohe well, he'll just have to get used to it.'  
  
*************  
  
Yugi picked up the phone for the fifth time. The only person left to call was Joey. He saved   
  
him for last considering it was Joey's rival's house they were spending the night at.  
  
"'ello?"  
  
"Hey Joey!"  
  
"Oh, hey yug'! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, hey do you wanna come spend the night with me, Yami, Malik, Marik, Ryou,   
  
Bakura, Otogi, and Tristen at Kaiba's?(A/N: God that must be a mouthfull to say...and   
  
NOOO, Tea is not in this....I can't stand her and her friendship speaches.*cringe*)   
  
Mokuba invited us all over for a slumber party!"  
  
Joey was silent on the other end for a while. "Um...Joey? Are you still there?"  
  
"Heh....yeah Yug', I'm still here. Um....I guess I'll come if you really want me to." He was   
  
hoping he didn't want him to, but we all know how Yugi is. A friend to the end.  
  
"Of coarse I do! You're my friend! I wouldn't want to leave you alone at you house on a   
  
saturday night with nothing to do!"  
  
Joey sighed. "Ok Yugi. I'll go. But don't expect me 'ta get allong with Kaiba if he's there."  
  
"Yay! Thanks Joey!" He hung up the phone. "So that's everybody! Let's go to Kaiba's   
  
now Yami!"  
  
"Yugi....do you always have to be so cheerful? It's just a slumber party."  
  
"But I like slumber parties.." Yugi gave Yami the cutest puppy dog eyes and Yami just had   
  
to melt. (A/N: Kawaii!!! Cuteness!!!)  
  
Yami sighed. "OK. I'm sorry abiou, let's just go."  
  
"Yay!! I love you Yami!" He glomped Yami.  
  
"I love you too abiou..." Yami said sighing.  
  
"Let's go!!" They walked out to the car, got in and headed for the Kaiba mansion. At the   
  
same time, the rest of the group left for Kaiba's. 


	2. Meeting

A/N: Yay! A review! Anyway, as you requested, here's another chapter. Enjoy!  
  
2.) The Meeting  
  
************  
  
Yugi and Yami drove up to Kaiba's house. Well...you couldn't really call it that because it   
  
was about twenty houses put together.   
  
"Wow. This place is big. I can't wait to get inside!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Just calm down abiou," Yugi looked up at Yami, just about to give him those cute eyes   
  
again, "But..." he was cut off by Tristan and Otogi greeting them. 'Oh thank god..' Yami  
  
thought inwardly. "Hey you guys!" called out Tristan.  
  
"Hi Tristan! Hi Otogi!" Yugi said cheerfully.  
  
"Why don't we all go inside now?" Yami asked.  
  
The four of them walked up to the huge doors of the mansion. Yugi happily rand the   
  
doorbell and Mokuba answered the door.  
  
"Hey guys! Come on in!"   
  
They all entered the house and Mokuba led them to the gigantic living room. They all   
  
marveled at it's size.   
  
"This is where we'll be staying guys. Now let's just wait for the others to get here.  
  
The doorbell rang and Mokuba went to go get it. He came back into the living room with   
  
Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou.   
  
"Hey guys!" Yugi greeted them happily. "Now all that's left is for Joey to show up."  
  
************  
  
Joey walked up to the gates of the Kaiba Mansion. God this place was huge. 'I'd probably   
  
get lost in there.' He walked up to the door and hesitantly rang the doorbell. Mokuba   
  
answered it.  
  
"Hey Joey! Glad you came! Hurry, come inside." He stepped behind Joey and pushed him  
  
in the door.  
  
"Ack!" Joey was a little surprised that Mokuba decided to push him in the door, but he   
  
disregarded it and followed him into the living room.   
  
"Hey Mokuba. Is Kaiba home?"  
  
Mokuba looked up at him. "No. And he won't be for some time. More than likely he'll get  
  
home after we're all asleep."  
  
"Oh ok." That was a bit of a relief. He really didn't want to see Kaiba at this moment. He   
  
had just found out something about himself.....that he was gay. And of all people, he liked   
  
Kaiba. He just hoped Mokuba was right and they would be well asleep before Seto got   
  
home.   
  
********************  
  
Jade: Yay! Another chapie done. I'm hoping to get another one up soon. Please tell me   
  
what you all think! 


	3. Truth or Dare?

A/N: Truth or Dare!!! You can't have a sleepover without that game. Well here's another chapter  
  
3.) Truth or Dare?  
  
***********  
  
The entire gang sat in the middle of the living room. They had managed to move all the furniture towards   
  
the walls so that they would have plenty of room to have fun and sleep in.  
  
They were all sitting in a circle in the middle of the floor. Yugi was in Yami's lap, Ryou was sitting next to   
  
Bakura holding his hand, Otogi had his head on Tristan's shoulder, Malik was laying on his stomach with   
  
Marik laying perpindicular across his back, Mokuba was sitting up and Joey was laying on his back, staring  
  
at the ceiling.  
  
"So what do you guys wanna do?" asked Yami.  
  
"I know!" Yugi squealed. " Let's play truth or dare!!!!" He smiled up at Yami. He hated that game and   
  
his abiou knew it too. 'I swear, somethink he's out to get me' Yami thought.  
  
"That's a great idea!!!!" Mokuba said.  
  
"Who's gonna start?" Yugi asked.  
  
A reply came from Joey, "I'll start Yug." He sat up and faced the group. "Hmm...Yami, truth or dare?"  
  
he asked, knowing that Yami would pick dare because he didn't back off a chalange of any sort.  
  
"Dare," he said calmly.  
  
"Ok then. Hmmm....." He sat there and thought a minute. Then he came up with an idea. 'Let's see if   
  
i'm right.' "Yami, I dare you to kiss Yugi."  
  
Yami stared at Joey for a minute and then decided to agree with the term. "Ok." He looked down at   
  
Yugi who was wide eyed. "Just relax abiou," he said calmly as he leaned down and kissed him. The kiss   
  
was definetly returned. He pulled away from Yugi who gave a small whimper as Yami left. "I guess it's   
  
my turn now."  
  
'Hmm....just as I thought. They love eachother. Wish I could have that.' Joey thought.  
  
"Bakura." Yami said with an evil grin on his face. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare of coarse. What else would it be Pharoah?" Bakura said returning Yami's evil grin.   
  
"Hm...I dare you to, make out with Marik." He had a smug grin on his face. He knew those to hated eachother.  
  
"WHAT!!!! YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO MAKE OUT WITH HIM!!!!!!!!!" screamed Bakura.   
  
"YEAH!!! THE FEELING'S MUTUAL YAMI!!!!!!!!!" Marik screached.   
  
Both Ryou and Malik laughed. They thought it was funny that Yami had dared their yamis to kiss. In fact, they  
  
wanted to see it.  
  
"Oh well, I guess you two are to scared to take the dare. Oh well." Well that pissed them off.  
  
"FINE!!!!!!!" they both yelled at the same time. Bakura grabbed Marik, glared at him and kissed him roughly   
  
and sloppily. It lasted about two seconds before they were both on the rampage to kill Yami for making them do   
  
that. Yami saw them coming a stood up, knocking Yugi out of his lap and ran for his life with Marik and Bakura  
  
at his heels, screaming insults at him in Egyptian.  
  
The rest of the group sighed with sweatdroplets on there heads as they watched the strange sight.   
  
"Umm...anyway...." Joey broke the silence. Then he realized that he had to go to the bathroom. "Hey umm..  
  
Mokuba. Where's tha' bathroom?"  
  
"It's right down that way," Mokuba said pointing at a hall.  
  
"Thanks," Joey said as he got up and headed in the direction that Mokuba had pointed.   
  
He wandered around for a bit and finally found the bathroom. A few minutes later, he reamerged from the bathroom   
  
and stepped in to the hall. Then noticed something, he was lost. He had taken a whole bunch of turns and went up   
  
some stairs to get here and now he couldn't remember how to get back. "Shit....this is just great. I shoulda known  
  
I'd get lost in this place.   
  
************  
  
Jade: Yay! It's done! 


	4. Lost

Jade: Well! Here's another chapter for you guys. I luv you all so much. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
4.) Lost  
  
***************  
  
Joey wandered around a bit through the halls. "Man...I can't even find the stairs I came up....." He let out a heavy sigh.   
  
He was getting tired and he was sure that he had been wandering around for a good thiry minutes. He decided to give   
  
up and search for a room to sleep in.  
  
***************  
  
Malik and Ryou had managed to calm their yamis down and get them to stop chasing Yami around. Which Yugi was   
  
very grateful for. He didn't want to see his Yami get hurt! Now the two were just glaring daggers at Yami and he was   
  
doing the same back.  
  
"Bakayaros....." Otogi said.  
  
"Hey has anyone seen Joey? He's been gone for a while." Yugi said sounding concerned.  
  
"Knowing him, he probably got lost," Tristan stated.   
  
"It is a pretty big house," said Ryou.  
  
"Yeah. I'd get lost too," Malik added.  
  
"I wonder if he's ok," Yugi said a look of worry on his cute little face.  
  
"He'll be fine Yugi! Joey knows how to handle himself!" Tristan reasured him.  
  
"And besides, there are a ton of bedrooms in this house. Joey will find one and sleep there. We'll find him in the   
  
morning, if Seto doesn't first." Mokuba said mater of factly.  
  
"That's true...let's hope Kaiba doesn't find him," Yugi said, still a little worried. (a/n: he's so cute when he's worried ^-^)  
  
****************  
  
Joey wandered around a bit before he cam up to a large oak door. Something about it drew him there. He opened the  
  
door and walked in.   
  
The room was huge!! The bed was at least two king sized beds put together. It's sheets were a deep navy blue color.   
  
The post were tall and held up a canopy that was thin see-through black silk that draped down to cover the sides of the   
  
bed. There was a computer desk of to the right with a computer on it that looked as if it were the newest on the market.   
  
A tall dresser was on the opposite wall of the computer. In the far corner there was a tall full view mirror. Next to the   
  
bed was night stand with a lamp and an alarm clock on it. He looked to his right and saw an adjoining bathroom. This  
  
room had to be as big as half of his house!!!! He walke into the bathroom and turned the light on.   
  
The bathroom was huge too!! It had to be bigger that his room! The floors were black marble and the walls were a   
  
deep blue. There was a separate shower and bath. The tub was huge! There were two sinks and a long cabinet on the  
  
opposite wall of the sink. A long mirror ran the length of the sinks and counter. He just stood there and gaped for a   
  
while before deciding to settle in. He was tired after all.  
  
"Man, I wish I could live like this," he said heading for the dresser. He was still in his normal clothes and since he was   
  
lost he couldn't exactly go change into the ones that he had brought. He rummaged through the drawers and came across   
  
a silk button up shirt.  
  
He took off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers. He put on the silk shirt. It felt soft and very comfortable. And it   
  
was also a little too big on him.  
  
"Hmm..." Joey went over to the large bed and lay down. Instantly falling asleep in it's comfy softness.  
  
************  
  
Jade: Well there's another chapeter. Hope you liked it! 


	5. Pillow Fight!

Jade: Here's another chapter.  
  
5.) Pillow Fight!!!!  
  
************  
  
Mokuba and the others were sprawled out all over the floor. "Hey. Anybody got any ideas on what to do?" Mokuba asked.   
  
Then Tristan sat up and grinned. "LET'S HAVE A PILLOW FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screemed.   
  
"YAY!!!!!!!!!" everyone yelled in unison.   
  
"That's a great idea!" yelled Yugi. He grabbed one of the pillows that Mokuba had brought out into the living room and hit Yami in the back of the head.  
  
"Aibou!!" Yami yelled as he grabbed a pillow and chased a giggling Yugi.   
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PILLOW FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ryou. He grabbed a pillow and hit Bakura in the butt with it. "HEHEHEHEHE!!!!!"  
  
"RYOU!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he chased Ryou.  
  
Everyone else joined the fight. Pillows and feathers were flying everywhere. At this point, Yami was yet again being chased by an angry Bakura and revengful Marik.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!" Yami screamed. He stopped, turned around quickly and in one swipe, hit Bakura and Marik straight in their faces. "TAKE THAT!!! AHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" He ran off. They both fell to the ground.   
  
Yugi ran up behind Tristan and hit him in the back of the head with a pillow. "HEY!!!!!!!!! DON'T HIT MY TRISTAN!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Otogi. He hit Yugi with his pillow and Yugi fell to the floor.   
  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR OTOGI!!!!!!!!! YOU SNUCK UP ON HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mokuba came out of no where and hit Otogi in the head, knocking him to the floor. Then Mokuba got hit in the head by Malik and Yugi threw a pillow from his spot on the floor at Malik's head, also causing Malik to go to the floor.  
  
Everyone was on the ground panting. As soon as the fight started, it ended. (A/N: and to think they haven't even had sugar! ^-^) There was a mess of pillows, feathers, and people strewn all over the floor. They soon all fell asleep from the exhuastion. An hour after they had fallen asleep, Kaiba walked in the door.  
  
*******************  
  
Jade: Yay! It's done. There's another chapie for you guys. ^-^ 


	6. Note

Author note: Sorry about the last chapter!!!!!!!! I gues I wasn't paying attention...........it could have been cuz I was hyper....or that my sister was trying to rush me out of her room since I have to use her compy and mines....kinda dead when it comes to the internet.........and the moniter doesn't work......But anyway, sorry. I'll be sure to update it soon....I just hope I get it right this time!! ^-^' 


	7. Kaiba

Jade: Well after a long while...here's the next chapter. Sorry about the wait. Well....he we go!  
  
6.) Kaiba  
  
**************  
  
Seto walked in the door of his home at about 2:30 A.M., like he always did. He placed his coat on the hanger near the door and lazilly walked towards the stairs. On his way to the stairs, he walked by the living room entrance. He walked by and then stopped, backed up and stared into his living room. There was a mass of bodies laying in his floor. In the middle of them all he saw a mass of black hair.  
  
"Mokuba....." he grumbled as he headed for the stairs. He walked up them heading for his room. He reached the door and mumbled somthing under his breath at Mokuba. Seto fumbled with the doorknob clumsilly considering he was so tired.  
  
"Damn door........"  
  
He wakled in the door, turning the lights on and taking off his shoes and shirt. As he fumbled with his belt, he turned to look at his bed and noticed a lump in the sheets.  
  
"That can't be right....Mokuba's down stairs," he said lazilly.  
  
As he approached the bed he noticed a mess of blonde hair. Seto's face twisted into a confused glare as he walked over to see who it was in his bed. He pulled back the covers only to reveal Joey curled up in a ball, scrunching his face as the light hit him.  
  
"JOEY!!" Seto screeched.  
  
"No mom, I don't wanna go to school........" Joey grumbled.  
  
"I'm not you mother Joey! Now get up!" he yelled as he tried to shake Joey awake. Joey just grumbled and turned over....taking Kaiba's arm with him, pulling him down next to him.  
  
"JOEY!!" Seto expresion was priceless. And the fact that he couldn't get his arm out from underneath Joey wasn't helping. Then, Joey lazilly opened his eyes, waking up because of all of Seto's squirming.  
  
"Huh...Kaiba? Whadaya doin' in my room?" he asked sleepilly.  
  
"The is my room Wheeler...and would you please get off my arm and out of my bed?" he said threw gritted teeth. He wasn't enjoying this for more reasons than one. The puppy had no idea what he does to him.  
  
"What if I don't wanna?" Joey asked, obviously not wanting to get out of bed and certainly not if Seto was asking.  
  
Well this surprised Seto. He was almost sure Joey would jump out of his bed and yell at him when he found out whose bed it was. "Joey...what are you talking about?" He was almost scared of what was going threw the blonde's mind.  
  
"I mean why don't you just sleep on the other side an' let me be," Joey stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Joey, you're taking up the whole bed. How am I supposed to sleep on it if there's no room?" Seto questioned.  
  
"I don't know," Joey stated.  
  
Seto grumbled. "Why am I even talking to you? I should just push you out of my bed," Kaiba growled.  
  
"Go ahead and try!" Joey yelled playfully. At this point, Kaiba was completly confused at the blonde's antics. Why was he acting so weird? It didn't dawn on Seto that Joey had a crush on him. But then again...he wasn't exactly used to people even talking to him.  
  
"Fine I will!" the brunette yelled, pulling his arm free and pulling Joey over he towards the side of the bed. Joey retalliated and ended up pinning Seto down on the bed and leaving him very close to the CEO's face. They just stared at eachother for a few minutes.  
  
"God Seto. Where'd you get those eyes of yours. They're beautiful...." Joey trailed off.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Seto's eyes went wide at Joey's remark.  
  
Then Joey realized what he said. "Oh shit! Did I say that out loud?!"  
  
Seto closed his eyes rather irked. "Yeah you did and why would you say something like that unless you....." Kaiba's eyes popped back open, "You liked me!"  
  
Joey's face became a brilliant red and he stuttered. "I-I......" He turned his head to look away, embaressed.  
  
"You do don't you?" the brunette asked a little confused since nobody had ever liked hime before. "When did that happen? When did you start liking me? And more importantly why? I thought you hated me," he questioned.  
  
Joey snapped his head back to face Seto. "WHY! Why not! You're handsome, you're rich, you're powerful, you're mysterious! How could anyone stay away from you!? Everything about you is perfect! Even though you act tough, and shun everyone away doesn't mean you don't have a heart! Everybody does. Some just are more lost than others! I like being around you! I like fighting with you because it gets me close to you! Even if it's not in a good way at least I get to talk to you! And everytime we fight it just consumes me. I want to be around you, talk to you and....be with you...but I know that's not gonna happen considering you don't like me in return. I'm not good enough for you. I'm a lowly mutt, just like you said....my father beats me and rapes me and uses me....I feel so worthless.....so alone...I could never be want you want and knowing this just tares me up inside. But I deal with it..." he looked down to the side of the bed. A tear fell down his face and dropped down, hitting Seto's bare chest. "You're probably gonna hate me even more now..."  
  
"Joey..." Seto said, a lone tear falling down his own cheek. No body had every said anything like this to him before. It touched him. It just melted that layer of ice around his heart that had been there so long that he couldn't remember when it had got there. He reached his hand up and placed it on Joey's cheek, turning his head so that he could look into Joey's eyes. "Joey, I don't hate you....I....I feel the same way. I like you too. Ever since I laid eyes on you. You're beautiful brown eyes just engulfed me. They trapped my sould within them and I didin't resist. I felt the same way when we fought and I thought I'd never in a millions years get to have you." Another tear fell down Seto's face. He hadn't cried since he was six.  
  
"You like me? Really? I...I don't what to say..." Joey just looked down at Seto.  
  
"No....Joey....I don't like you...I love you. I just now realized that that's what that feeling was. You see, no body has ever liked me before. And don't think that you're not worth anything. You worth everything, especially to me. I just want to be with you Joey....always."  
  
At this, Joey broke down and cried tears of happiness and hugged Seto tightly. Seto returned the hug. Joey sat back up a little just enough so that he could look into his eyes. With that, the gap closed and Joey gently kissed Seto. He pulled back up and smiled at the CEO, then lyed down next him and rested his head on Seto's chest. Seto smiled and they both fell in a deep, peaceful sleep.  
  
******************  
  
The next morning everybody woke up groaning. They were all piled on top of eachother and trying to get up all at once....which wasn't working. Mokuba had gotten up a few minutes before everyone else and was heading up to his brother's room to see if he'd made it home ok and if he'd found Joey. He walked up the stairs heading towards his brother's room. The little furball opened the door...and found himself a surprise.  
  
*******************  
  
Jade: Well....there's another chapter done. Hope ya'll liked it. 


	8. The End

Oy.it's been a really long time since I've done anything to this story. But since I'm currently working on another affection, I'm going to make this the last chapter so I hope you enjoy! Most likely this will be short because I just want to end it. I might put more thought into extending it later.  
  
7.) Ending  
  
******************  
  
Mokuba gasped as he took in the sight in front of him. There was Seto and Joey, in the same bed, sleeping and holding each other. Needless to say, the little fur ball was confused.  
  
"Um.Seto? It's time to get up," he said as he walked over to shake Seto's shoulder.  
  
His eyes opened. "Oh.morning Mokuba," the brunette replied groggily as he got out of bed, waking Joey in the process.  
  
Joey looked at Mokuba. "Mornin."  
  
*******************  
  
The three headed down stairs to join the others. Seto groaned as he remembered the dis-shelved look of his living room last night when he came home. To his surprise, it was clean and everything was back in place.  
  
Yugi looked up and saw them. "Morning guys!" he chirped happily.  
  
"Mornin Yug!"  
  
He got a nod from Seto which was good enough for Yugi.  
  
"Hey everybody! It looks like Joey is still in one piece! I guess Seto didn't find him last night!"  
  
Several sighs of relief were heard in the room.  
  
Everybody gather there things and started to head out the door. As Joey was leaving, he stopped to glance back at Seto and smiled. He mouthed the words 'shirt pocket' before walking out the door.  
  
Seto waited till everyone was gone and reached into his shirt pocket. There was a small piece of paper that said 'Here's my #, 832-233-5567 love, Joey'. Seto leaned back against the shut door and smiled.  
  
********************** Well.that's it for that one. Sorry for the shortness. 


End file.
